A Field Trip Like No Other
by Large H
Summary: Another SI field trip for our favorite neighborhood Spider man. However, it will be a bit different and should be finished in a decent amount of time. Adopted Peter Au along with Thanos not arriving... at least not until later on in time. (Edit) Flash gets beaten up as always and maybe a bit of Pete and Mj somewhere along the line. Over protective Avengers family as always.
1. Chapter 1

**A Field Trip Like No Other**

**Prologue Thing... I guess.**

**Okay so I'm not new to writing or anything like that but this is my first Marvel fic and it's one that everyone seems to make but It'll be different from what I've found, first off this one should be finished in a timely manner and should utilize different ideas. However, I have read other fanfics and so it would be expected that this may seem similar to other ones.**

**Other important information… **

**Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, Thanos didn't happen or hasn't happened yet this is technically post endgame spoiler filled, it shouldn't give anything away but it may idk. Everything should be fine to read…**

**The Avengers are very… very protective over Pete so expect the usually beat down, not in the way it usually happens but expect for it to be here.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **


	2. Chapter 1 Not another trip

Chapter 1

Peter Parker had lost his last connection to his parents. Aunt May died a few months back in a car crash coming back from work. She died in the hospital a few days later and left Peter with no family. He was crushed and unsure of how he would make it. However, Peter was very fortunate, someone adopted him soon after her death… It was Mr. Stark of all people.

Tony and Pepper had come to the decision almost immediately. And for the most part their livers whereas normal as could be, nothing serious happened that the avengers couldn't handle and Peter even had a sister. However, that's not what our story is about, today we dive into something that happened recently…

"Ahg!" Peter sighed as he walked into class, today was supposed to be a good day, however, it wasn't… Flash had already started his usually harassment and it was worse than usual. Peter sat down in his science class and pulled out his notebook. Today was the day that the field trip for the decathlon team would be announced.

Mr Harrington had decided to announce it in the last class of the day and it was now time for him to do so. "Okay class, we all know that today is the big day!" Even Mr. Harrington was excited about it. He had been talking about it none stop for almost a month now and seem to be even more excited than usual.

Ned and Peter both sat in the middle of the class, Mj also sat near them and seemed to be reading a book, not really caring about what was going on but also listening as well. Peter wasn't really paying attention but Ned was, so he didn't have to worry.

"Okay so the field trip is to the famous Avengers Tower, or what we would call Stark Industries." The class erupted into chaos as people cheered for the new knowledge. Peter however, definitely did not share the same happiness as the rest.

"Great a field trip to my own home." He wished he could skip the field trip but with Pepper, that was never going to happen. Peter would even bet money on the fact that Tony set this all up, just so he could tease him. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, the field trip would be fun. So long as nothing went wrong, which of course everything was going to go wrong.

The class went by fast and everything was relatively easy for Pete. The class was dismissed and the students ran out, trying to get to their lockers. Pete walked up to his locker and sighed heavily, Thursday was not going to be fun. **(Why is it Thursday and not Friday… well the ai will confuse people.) **Pete placed his books into his locker and shut it, just as Flash walked down the hallway.

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash greeted with is ever so annoying smile. Pete just rolled his eyes and turned to face Flash.

"What do you want?" He asked with a large and unpleasant smile on his face. Flash just stood there with an ever so large smile on his own face.

"You know what I want Penis, I look forward to exposing you." once again Pete decided to pay Flash no mind and just turned the other direction. Ned was at his own locker only a few feet away, putting his books away for the day.

"Don't worry about him Pete. He's just an annoyance." Pete nodded and the two began to talk about the field trip. The conversation mainly consisted of Ned gushing over the fact that the field trip was to the Avengers tower.

"Ned, you've been there what… like 20 times or something!" While it was annoying to have Ned gush over the trip, it was also nice to know his friend looked forward to it.

"Can you get him to shut up, he's been talking way to long about that dumb field trip." Pete and Ned turned around to see Mj at her locker with her head in a book as always. "Hey Mj!" Pete greeted, he also had a thing for her…

"So you ready for the trip?" Pete asked with a hope that she would actually come on the trip. Mj nodded and returned to her book. She still didn't know his identity or the fact that he was adopted, if the three were ever together they would stay at Neds house.

Peter, Ned and Mj walked out of their school and stopped at the front steps. Happy was already at the front of the line, like he always was. Peter waved to his friends as he left. "See you guys tomorrow!" Pete hopped into the front seat of the car. Happy was not Petes bodyguard, much like Tonys, Happy was just a very close friend of the young spider so most of the time Peter wasn't one for riding in the back of a car, he didn't like the idea of a chauffeur.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Pete let out an unhappy sigh, it definitely had gone from good to bad really quickly. Happy noticed and turned to the kid, he smiled at Pete and nodded.

"It was longer than long… I've got a field trip tomorrow." Happy gave him a questioning look, usually that was a good thing, what happened that made it so bad?

"And, It's to my own home!" Pete let out another long sigh as he rested his head on the window and looked at the city scape as they drove the usual route home. "Of course you of all people would have a field trip to your own home." Happy gave Pete a knowing smile and a bit of a laugh as he continued to drive to the Avengers Tower.

**On the 93rd storey of the avengers tower… also known as the penthouse…**

The elevator doors opened to a scene that was all too common to Pete at this point. Steve, Clint, Nat, Banner, Bucky, Sam, Thor, and Wanda sat on the large couch, talking about who knows what. Nat and Clint seemed to be talking about something that happened years ago.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam all talking about their war days, Wanda and Thor were playing so game on the large tv. However, all that stopped when Pete coughed a bit to get there attention since they hadn't noticed him.

"Hey Junior!" They all seemed to let out at once. While Peter was more or less tony and Peppers kid, everyone seemed to have taken him as their own and by all means they were his protectors.

"Hey everyone!" Pete said as he walked over and sat his bag next to his room. "Where's Tony?" As if on cue the man himself walked into the room along with Pepper and Morgan.

"What's up kid?" Tony had a smile on his face, almost as if he already knew what was going on. Pete rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit.

"Why don't you ask Mom?" Tony turned around to Pepper with a questioning look on his face almost to say. 'What did you do to the kid?' Pepper only smiled and looked back at Peter. Pete walked over to his bag and fished out a piece of a paper for Tony to read. **(Also yes Tony and Pepper go by Mom and Dad… They're the closest thing Pete has to family.)**

Tony took the paper from Pete and began to read over it, his face only widening with a smile the more he read, when he finished he let out a small laugh. "Ooo You poor thing!" Pepper let out her own laugh as she took the paper from Tony and read over it.

"Anyone have a pin?" Pepper asked trying to find her own which she seemed to have misplaced. Clint smiled and pulled a pin from his jackets pocket. "Here you go." Pepper smiled and quickly signed the paper. Pete was definitely going on this trip.

"Okay It's sighed, however, I don't think you need an Nda." That seemed to get the attention of the avenger who now seemed to have really stopped their conversations. The group looked at Tony and Pepper with a bit of a confused look on their faces almost to say. 'Why do you need an Nda for a field trip?'

Pepper passed the slip to Nat and she began to scan over it. "Ooo this is going to be fun! Juniors got a field trip to his own home!" Ever single person in the room turned straight to Peter as his eyes went livid with fear.

"Don't tease him to much." Pepper seemed to know what all of them were already planning before a word was even said. "Fine, but we can at least have a little fun right?" Clint asked for the group, Pepper nodded even though she was a little worried for her son.

"We won't!" They said in unison, however they were still going to have some fun with it no matter what.

The next few hours went by fast and Pete was thankful that no one gave him any trouble about the trip, he already knew what was about to happen and only hoped that everything wouldn't be revealed to his class.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here is the first chapter of this new Fanfic, I know a lot of people have already done this but I fell in love with it and felt like doing some personal head canon okay! This should be anywhere from 4-6 chapters.**

**Please Follow Favorite and Review… It would be nice for this to be welcomed by the community since I'm new here but hey do what you want! **

**Okay Large H out!**


	3. Chapter 2 Baby Spider and badges

Chapter 2

The next day Peter woke up in his room atop the avengers tower, tired eyes and sleep deprived. He didn't sleep at all last night and how could he? He was literally about to face his worst nightmare. Peter shot from his bed and quickly turned off his alarm clock. He got dressed and quickly brushed his teeth.

Peter walked into the main room and was welcomed by the smell of pancakes and bacon. He walked over to the dinner table that sat off the kitchen. Pepper and Steve were working away trying to get everything ready.

"Hey Mom, Steve!" Peter walked over and picked up a piece of bacon off of a plate. Tony walked in a second later and gave Pepper and Pete a quick hug.

"Hey what's going on this morning?" Pete sighed, his day was going to be very long even if he hated it. Pepper seemed to share his sigh. She had a bunch of meeting to attend and would be present for the meeting with MidTown high.

"Yea we all feel the same." Tony smiled as he also took a piece of bacon. Him and Peter both ate quickly and then ran off to their own jobs, Tony honestly had canceled everything so that he and the rest of the Avengers could have their fun with their young spider.

Peter made his way down to the common area of the tower where Happy waited for him. "Hey kid, your gonna be late if we don't leave now." Pete nodded and the two quickly made their way to the car. Happy drove halfway across town to the high school and dropped Pete off. Pete ran to his class as fast as he could.

Mr. Harrington nearly shut the door on Peter as he ran into the room and sat in his seat. "Ah you made it Pete." Everyone in the class seemed to laugh at Parkers miss fortune but it subsided and Mr. Harrington got back to what he was saying before he shut the door. Ned nodded to Pete as he pulled out his permission slip.

"Okay everyone please pass up your permission slips." Everyone seemed to pass their slips up as fast as possible. Flash of course was the first, followed by everyone else and lastly Peter handed in his slip.

"Okay that seems to be everyone, now we can head to the bus." The class lined up and walked out of the room, everyone left there bags in the classroom except for Peter who opted to take his with him.

**At the Bus**

Everyone boarded the bus and found their seats. Pete sat next to Ned and Mj sat with one of the girls in the class behind them. Flash, well he sat in front of Pete with one of his goons. Pete had the window seat and opted to just look out at the city scape rather than what was happening on the bus.

However, Ned seemed fully intent on questioning him on everything there was to know about the tower and even when Peter answered the questions. Ned seemed to only ask another in its place. After a while Peter was done answering questions and looked back at his window

"Will you ever be quiet I'm trying to read." Mj seemed to be quite mad at Ned for running his mouth the entire ride. Flash turned around at the commotion and only seemed to want to make it worse.

"Hey Penis Parker can you shut up fatso! And I know you definitely don't have an internship at SI. I mean, how could puny Parker have an internship." Pete just rolled his eyes and returned once more to his window, at least that wouldn't give him trouble.

After a few more minutes the group arrived at the Avengers tower and filed out one by one. Once everyone was off the bus, Mr. Harrington turned and counted to make sure everyone was there. "Okay everyone is accounted for." The group head for the door but before entering Mr. Harrington turned towards Pete. "Now Peter I don't want to hear about your internship here at Stark Industries, most of us don't even know if it's real, so please refrain from causing trouble that would negatively affect our school." Pete let out a small sigh and the group entered the building.

The inside of the building was a sight to behold. It was filled with beautiful furniture and modern designs. The front desk was filled with one or two different receptionist and people walked in and out of the building regularly. To Pete this was a normal, everyday event but to everyone else it seemed so interesting that the group just seemed to look around and take in everything. "Ooo, ahh." They let out as they walked through the building.

A woman from the side of the room walked over and greeted them. "Hello! You all must be here for the tour?" Mr. Harrington nodded and the women smiled. "My name is Elizabeth and I will be your tour guide for the day." Pete hid behind Ned trying not to be noticed by Elizabeth, she was probably in on the whole plan.

"Okay so let's get all of you set up with badges." The group followed Elizabeth over to the scanner and she began to pass out white colored badges that had a 1 and the persons name next to it. "Eugene, will you come get your badge." Everyone let out a small laugh as Flashes name was called. Flash quickly took his tag and returned to the back of the group. After a few minutes everyone had been given a badge except for Ned and Pete.

"Okay so next we have… Ned?" She looked up from the box of badges and looked over the boy. "What are you doing here?" Ned shrugged and stepped forward in front of everyone.

"I'm here on a field trip." She nodded and looked at the box questioningly. "Do you have your badge from before?" Ned nodded and pulled a blue badge from his pocket. Flash looked at Ned with a confused face.

"Why does he have a blue badge?" Elisabeth smiled and decided to explain the ranking system. "Well, Ned was given a badge by a close friend of Mr. Stark, Each badge has been given a different ranking. You guys have a white badge, it's given to visitors and press members, Green badges are given to low level interns, red is given to employees, yellow is given to high level interns who have selected their area of study, blue is for the Avengers and close friends of the family, and the highest badge level is for Mr. Mrs. and their two kids. They have full access to everything in the building!"

The group nodded in understanding now that they knew what the badges meant. "Okay next we have… Peter Parker-S...? Pete what are you doing here!" She looked up from her paper and turned to see Peter with a bit of a wide eyed expression on his face. "Yes?"

"You have your badge right?" Pete nodded and pulled the badge out from with in his shirt. It was of course a golden color… And lucky no one noticed as they were too busy fawning over Neds blue badge. "Thank God." Was all he could think..

The group walked forward and stepped into the scanners. Once again flash was the first to walk through the threshold. "Eugene Thompson, level one, beta." The group looked a little shocked by FRIDAY, one person even screamed a little. "Relax everyone that's just our automated A.I. system that was implemented into the entire building." That seemed to calm everyone down and the rest of the group walked through.

Finally it was Pete's turn to walk through the scanner. "Junior, Level Ten alpha, Welcome home Junior do you want me to notify Boss and Mrs. Stark of your presence?" Peter let out a small sigh as all of his fellow classmates turned to face him. "He already knows Friday, However, can you keep a look out for Clint, for me?"

"Sorry, Peter he's already in position." And almost like on purpose the vent above gave way and a said Avenger appeared in front of the young teens. "Hawkeye!" Every fangirl their seemed to yell out the words. Clint stood in front of the group with his usual smirk and eyes fully on Pete.

"Well look who decided to show up? And you wanted Friday to keep a lookout for me. What kind of friend are you." Clint winked at Peter, he was a lot more than just a friend. He went by uncle Clint most of the time.

"You know Hawkeye!" Flash yelled this in an almost,'I'm gonna kill you way.' Peter nodded his head and turned back to Hawkeye who was still standing in front of the group. "How the F*** does Parker know Hawkeye, he's not even cool!" Clint still wasn't paying attention to the idiot that was Flash Thompson, however, he was making a mental note.

"I'll see you later Pete and tell Nat I said hi." Clint jumped up back into the vents like he always did but not before throwing down a binky, 'Of course he would.' Pete quickly hid the object in his pack.

Then of course someone else just had to show up to ruin the young spiders day. While it wasn't someone who fully intended to embarrass Pete it was still someone who could have a little fun if they so choose to do so. This of course was Happy.

Happy had just gotten back from dropping Pete off and had gone out to pick up Tony's coffee and something for Pete… He already knew everyone's plans so it would be a consolation prize. Happy walked up and through the scanners. "Happy Hogan, level 9 access, welcome back Happy, I'll inform Boss on your arrival and Pete is here." Friday really wasn't helping Pete any today.

Happy looked towards the group of young student and immediately noticed Pete. "Hey Kid!" Happy waved to Pete and walked over to him. "You brought your badge didn't you?" Pete nodded and pointed to his badge around his neck.

"Good, also you've got a lot of surprises coming your way so be prepared." Happy winked to Pete as he walked over to the private elevator so that he could deliver Tony's coffee. "Okay everyone that was Happy, he's the buildings head of security. And he's also Mr. Stark's close friend." The group seemed impressed by the fact that Parker knew him but they didn't get time to question it and the group continued to the elevator.

This day was not going to be easy and they had only met one Avenger and there were so many more.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here is the next chapter, if you didn't know I try to release a chapter a day. Hope everyone enjoyed and feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**Also I've already started work on three and am most of the way done, that's when this story, at least for me gets into the main course.**


	4. Chapter 3 Junior and an Angry Banner

Chapter 3

The group boarded the elevator and Elizabeth spoke up for a second. "Friday take us up to the 20th floor please." The A.I. complied and the elevator began to move upwards at an alarming rate.

Peter stood in the corner of the elevator and of course Flash was stood right next to him. "So how much did you pay for Hawkeye to jump out of the vents? Ooo wait Penis Parker is poor, you couldn't have paid for it you must have begged for it."

Peter was tired of Flashes bullshit but there was nothing he could do so he just shut him out. The elevator arrived at the desired floor and the group stepped off. "Okay everyone welcome to the Avengers museum, we have several different displays! However, I want to start you all off by saying that, Stark Industries was founded in the early 1940s by Mr. Howard Stark, he designed and created weapons for the allied forces during World War two. After the war Howard Stark helped with creation of shield along with a few other members. Howard passed in the early 90s and Obadiah Stane took over in his place until Mr. Stark took over. He later shut down his weapons manufacturing division of the company in 2008 after a mishap in Afghanistan. Now Stark Industries specializes in technology and innovation! Now please have a look around the museum."

The group ran around after a few seconds. Some went off to the Captain America exhibit, others went off to the Black Widow section. Pete and Ned decided to go see the Iron Man section which of course also held information about the company. Pete had seen it a thousand times and just kind of watched Neds reactions. "Wow!" Ned let out as he looked over the newest addition to the exhibit which was the mark 47.

"It's just a suit Ned come on." The reaction came from Mj who was once again reading a book. "Why don't you guys go check out the Black Widow exhibit?" Once again, speak of the devil and they shall appear.

Nat tapped Pete on the shoulder causing him to jump almost three feet into the air… No joke the kid nearly reached the ceiling. Nat laughed at Pete's reaction. "Давай мой ребенок паук." (Come on my baby spider) "You can't be that scared of me Pete." Pete just shook his head and gave Nat a look of distrust. "Really, you had to do that!" Nat once again laughed at the young spiders reaction.

"Я имею в виду, я мог бы сказать им что-то смущающее." (I mean, I could tell them something embarrassing.) Nat gave Pete a very smug smile and he could already guess what it was. "Ты не посмеешь!" (You wouldn't dare!) However, their conversation was cut short by a girl screaming. "Ooo my god it's Black Widow!" An entire crowd came running into the room. "Welp I'm gonna go... " Pete tried to make his way out of the room but was stopped when Nat pulled him back into the middle with her.

"Where do you think your going Pete." Pete looked at Nat with pleading eyes but that wasn't going to work. "Anyone have any questions?" Nat asked as she looked at Pete. A couple people raised their hands. After a few of the normal questions like. How many people have you killed, how is it living with a bunch of superheroes? and things like that. Natasha called on Flash. "Do you know Pen-... Parker?"

"Yes of course I know my favorite intern. He helps out a lot with the avengers when it comes to tech and things like that." the group was stunned but what happened next surprised them even more. "Спасибо Наташа." (Thank you Natasha)

"What, Parker can speak Russian!" Ned yelled as Peter and Nat both nodded to one another. The rest of the tour went by fast and everyone seemed to enjoy the tour so far… That was until the group decided to step into the Captain America wing of the museum.

In the center of the exhibit stood a relatively tall man with brown hair who wore a Large jacket, he was looking over the exhibit. The man turned to look at the group of highschoolers who were walking into the exhibit. The first thing Pete could think of was "Shit…" The man smiled at him and walked over to him. "Language." Pete rolled his eyes as the group seemed to question who the man was.

"What, Caps not around so who cares." Bucky shrugged and let out a small laugh. "Yea but he can probably hear you." Pete rolled his eyes. "So what do you have planned for me this time."

Bucky turned to the group and smiled at them, he threw his jacket to the side and revealed his large metal arm. "Omg it's the winter soldier!" All the fanboys yelled with excitement. Pete just rolled his eyes. "Who wants to hear some war stories!" Bucky had some 'plans' for the stories he was going to tell. The first few were actual war stories and then they moved into modern day…

The stories mainly consisted of Pete getting his butt kicked by Bucky and him not being able to defend his actions. "Anyone want to hear an embarrassing Pete story?" Bucky had plenty of those to. And now today really was the worst, especially since he decided to tell them about a 'lab accident.' "Buck, that happened like what 6 months ago." Buck just punch Pete in the arm and walked out.

"Wow, you guys are lucky, you've seen 3 different Avengers and a high level staff member all in one day!" Elizabeth knew why but figured she should mention it. The group headed back to the elevator and Elizabeth called to Friday so that the group could move up to floor 62, one of the higher up labs in the building… However, it was mainly for interns and other small staff members.

**At Floor 62**

The group stepped out into a large lab that seemed to have multiple workers running around rather quickly trying to fix something or other. Everyone seemed really busy and work was getting done rather quickly. However, some of the interns and workers stopped when Elizabeth decided to speak up.

"Okay everyone, this is one of Stark Industries lower labs, here interns and other employees work on improving technology. Please do not touch anything and try not to disturb the workers. Okay?" The group nodded and walked through the lab. Nothing was very special about it or at least not to Pete.

Ned and everyone else however, found it to be very interesting and tried to take everything in. One of the interns came up to the group, he was scheduled to talk with them. "Hi everyone my name is James and I am your tour guide for the lab section. We work on increasing the capabilities of different technologies here in Stark Industries." The intern led the group around the lab showing of different equipment and tried his best to entertain the class.

"Okay does anyone have any questions for me?" he asked, and about seven or eight hands shot up almost immediately. He called on the first person, which of course was Flash. "Yes?" He asked.

"Um, do you know Pen-Peter Parker, he says he's an intern here?" James thought about it for a second. "No, we don't hire highschoolers here at Star Industries…" However James looked over the group and his eyes landed on Pete… 'crap.' Was all he could think.

"Ha, told you Parker was lying!" Flash yelled with a victories smile written on his face. "Oh wait you mean, Jun… Peter St… Yea Pete works here as an intern, sorry I forgot that he was the exception." James smiled at Flash, he had caught himself multiple times in one sentence luckily. Flashes smile of victory fell from his face.

James continued to answer questions until they all seemed to be answered. However, just when he thought the tour was over, someone walked up behind the group. "Hey is this the group from Midtown?" The kids turned around to see Banner behind them. "The Hulk… we mean uh Dr. Banner!" Even Banner himself laughed a bit at it.

"Do you mind if I cut in a bit Elizabeth?" She shook her head, they had already planned it anyway. "Okay everyone follow me into this lab." The group walked into a very clean and sleek looking lab that had a lot of very new looking equipment. "Okay so I've got a task for all of you. You will get in groups of two and I will give you a few lines of code, your task is to figure out what's wrong with the code." The group nodded and Banner pulled the lines of code up onto screens in front of the students.

Mr. Harrington raised his hand. "Um Dr. Banner we have an odd number of students?" Bruce waved him off. "It's fine Pete can help me with something." Mr. Harrington nodded and Pete stepped up to the front of the room next to Bruce.

"Okay everyone you've got 30 minutes." The students got to work right away trying their best to figure out the problem within the coding. Banner and Pete were busy working on a much more intense line of code that they had been working on the last few days for Rhodey.

"What's your game Bruce?" Bruce gave Pete a very disheartened smile. "What you think I'm in on their game?" Pete shook his head, he knew Bruce was. "Okay, Okay yea, I am, but I won't do anything to bad I promise." Pete sighed, why couldn't this day just end already.

**30 minutes later…**

"That's it, times up everyone!" The teens looked up from their work and faced Dr. Banner. "Let's see what you've done." Banner walked around the room looking over everyone's computer screens trying to see what they had done. To his surprise Ned and Mj had done really well and had it near perfect however there was one thing wrong. "Go back and check the very top, you left out a negative symbol. Otherwise very well you two." Ned and Mj nodded and fixed their small mistake.

Bruce moved on and looked over the others, who had honestly not done so well. "Ah sorry guys you missed quite a bit." He said this to Flashes group who had missed at least five or six problems. All the while Peter smiled, happy that Flash had failed at the task.

"What's your problem Pen… Parker, you couldn't have done any better! I bet you don't even know how to code!" Well that got Bruce's attention, if there's one thing you don't do, it's that you don't insult the Hulks family. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yup Bruce's was just a little mad. Pete ran over and tried to calm Bruce. "Bruce listen to me it's okay, no need to get upset."

Banner took a few deep breaths and calm down. "I'm good, I'm good Pete, thanks." Peter nodded and Bruce continued to look around the room at all the lines of code. Once he finished he figured it was time to 'tease' Pete a bit.

"Okay so I guess I can now show you what me and Jun- Pete have been working on." Banner pulled the code up onto the board at the front of the class. "Okay so this is some coding for the new war machine armor, it's been completely re-written. Thanks to Pete it should run a lot better than usual." Pete nodded and gave a bit of a 'please i'm not that good' look to Bruce.

"What Parker help with the coding? He's not even good at anything!" Flash was once again complaining and Ooo boy did it come back to bite him. "Yes Peter did write this code and he wrote what you were working on, in fact that was what he started out on, it's something him and Tony did as a team building exercise." The class was stunned to say the least, puny Parker working with Tony Stark on coding! And they just did the same thing he did. "Omg!" One kid yelled and now all Pete wanted to do was hide behind Ned.

"Okay that's all the time we have for this lab, Nice seeing you Dr. Banner!" Elizabeth lead the group over to the elevator where they got on. It was time for lunch and the group had to go down to the tenth floor where the cafeteria was.

What happened on the way down was what would surprise Peter and what happened in the Cafeteria was what shocked his class more…

**Authors Notes**

**Okay so here is the third chapter, yea I've written another one. Chapter four is also done... Hope everyone enjoyed and please review. Hope my Russian translations worked. **

**Also can't wait to see what happens next. XD **

**Blaney - Is this what you wanted, some of Nat being big sister to Pete. Also yea for anyone wondering yes Morgan was at the tower in the morning she just hadn't ****woken up and she won't ****be in the next chapter, she makes an appearance in ****5 **


	5. Chapter 4 Well that was interesting

Chapter 4

The elevator stopped several floors above the cafeteria. In fact it stopped at the 50th floor. The space that was devoted to high level employees who need an office space, in fact Pepper even had an office on the floor that she used for conferences and other things of that nature. However, the person who stepped onto the elevator would surprise everyone in it.

The doors opened to reveal a rather tall redhead who had a tablet in her hand and a very large and happy smile on her face. However, Peter nearly fell over when he saw who it was. Pepper walked onto the elevator and look directly at Pete, who for once stood in the front with the group with Mr. Harrington.

"Hey Pete, How's your trip going so far?" Pepper smiled at Peter, not realizing her own mistake. "Ummm it going well, how was your meeting?" Pepper smiled at her son, he was always worried about her day.

"It was good, but I'll see you later in the conference room." Pete nodded and the elevator came to another stop at floor 28, it was devoted to other offices for interns. Peters class just stood there unable to say a word. "How does Parker know Mrs. Stark?" As usual it was Flash who blurted out.

He didn't get a reply though Pepper stepped off. "Ooo by the way Tony will see you soon Pete." Peter nodded knowing full well that something bad was going to happen. The group just rode the elevator down not saying another word.

**Cafeteria…**

Once they were at the cafeteria the group spread out, some went to go get food, others didn't eat and just went to explore. Pete, Ned, and Mj all sat at a table eating their lunch in peace. However, once again Flash had to be a jackass and ruin it.

"So who did you pay Parker?" Pete just rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "Come on Penis, who did you pay to lie for you and fake that I.D.?" Still no answer, however, Flash don't push again because one person walked up.

None of the group had noticed other than Flash and he was too stunned to say anything. "Son, Just don't and also Language." Pete turned around knowing that voice all too well. "Steve?" Yup, the man himself was standing behind Pete.

"Now move on, I have zero tolerance for bullying." Flash moved as fast as he could. Steve sat down next to Pete and rubbed his hand quickly through his hair. "What's going on Pete, why are you here today?" Pete pointed towards his teacher who was sitting with the group tour guide.

"Ooh you're on a field trip." Steve already knew that but wanted to make Pete squirm. "Well here, I brought you this." Steve gave Pete some of Nats famous spider cookies that she made every once and a while when Pete was having a long day.

"Thanks Unc… Steve." Pete caught himself and only Mj seemed to notice his mistake. She just gave him a 'I already know' look.

"Omg It's Captain America!" All of the fangirls yelled as they ran up to him asking for an autograph. Steve rolls his eyes and slowly began signing the ten or so students requested items.

**20 Minutes Later**

The group got back together and began to walk towards the elevator so that they could go to their next destination, it was another lab on the one of the highest floors that contained some of the biggest projects in Stark Industries. However, Steve stopped the group before they could head off to the next destination.

"Wait, Elizabeth could we maybe take them to the Avengers training room?" Elizabeth thought about it for a second and nodded her head. "Yea that would be good." The group of students yelled with excitement as they looked forward to possible meeting even more avengers.

Steve and the rest walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 86. "Level one, visitor detected, Mr. Rogers are you sure you want to move to the train facilities?" Steven smiled as Friday came over the audio system. "Yes Fir I'm sure." The elevator began to move upwards towards the 80th floor.

**At the 86th floor**

The group stepped out into the training room where Sam and Wanda were busy sparing and Clint and Nat were also in the corner talking about something. The two looked back towards the elevator and noticed that Steve and the students have

Clint and Nat walked over to the group of students and Wanda walked off into the changing room. Sam soon joined Clint and Nat. "Hello everyone and welcome to our training facility." Nat waved to Pete who stood in the back of the group.

"Okay so today we will be giving you all a basic self defense class." The group looked at each other a little worried. "Don't worry we'll go easy on you all and did everyone get their waivers signed?" Most of the group nodded except or one or two.

"Okay great let's get started who wants to go first." Flash as of course pushed his way through and was the first to go. Clint gave him a real quick rundown on how to fight. However, as soon as the first punch was thrown Flash was flat on his ass and tapped out.

"Okay who's next?" Clint had gone a little harder on the kid but a few other kids raised their hands. Each kid went and got a real quick and easy run down how to properly fight. About half way through the line of kids. Nat decided to walk up to Pete and voluntold him for a sparring match.

"Давай ребенок пау." (Come on baby spider.) Peter nodded, there was no way he was going to get out of this. The two walked over to another part of the room and got into fighting stance. Some of the members looked over to see Pete getting ready to fight Black Widow which only led to one response.

"Hey look Penis Parks going to fight the Black Widow, he can't even fight me!" Ned and Mj just rolled their eyes and Clint, Widow, Sam, and Steve all took note of this, but they were just buying their time.

"Давай мама паук." (Come on Mom spider.) Nat smiled at Pete and began the fight. Each began to throw punch after punch. Block after block, the fight went on for a few minutes neither able to beat the other however, Pete let Nat pin him so that it would still look believable. Nat brushed her hand through his hair and smiled as the two got up off the mat.

"Hey can I go get some water?" Mr. Harrington nodded to Pete and allowed him to leave. Flash took this as his chance and a sly smile came over his face. "Hey Mr. Harrington can I also go get some water?" Mr. Harrington nodded and Flash ran after Peter.

Pete walked down the long corridor and stopped at the end where the water fountain was stood. Flash walked up behind him and smiled. "Hey Penis Parker what are you doing here, You should stop lying and just come clean. I mean come on, everyone knows your lying!" Pete just rolled his eyes and ignored Flash. However, it wasn't enough for Flash and he wanted to see Parker in ruin.

Flash began to punch Parker, each punch didn't hurt but Pete just took it. Finally after a few punches Peter slumped to the side of the water fountain and fell on the floor. Flash smiled and walked away, he had gotten what he wanted. However, at what price?

**Authors Notes… **

**So what happens next… Well we get a very pissed off father, Pepper, and Nat along with everyone else…**

**Hope you guys enjoy and I thought I wouldn't be able to get this out do to time constraints with my schedule. **

**Blaney - Yea shes more or less both**

**Konoewpl - Thanks.**

**Slayerofdestiny Thank you so much! I don't know about my writing being very good though… I think it's okay.**


	6. Chapter 5 Don mess with наш ребенок паук

Chapter 5

After a few minutes someone walked into the training facility. His face was one of death and showed little mercy. "Wheres Mr. Thompson?" The man was well dressed and wore sunglasses, a young girl was held in his arms. The man walked over to a corner of the training area. Flash was busy dealing with his goons.

However, everyone in the room all at once seemed to let words slip out of their mouths. "Mr. Stark!" Flash straighten up as soon as he heard the name come from his fellow classmates. Tony walked up to the kid and shook his head, he was pissed but didn't need a lawsuit on his hands. "Where's my son?" Flash look at Tony mortified. "Who?" Tony rubbed his eyes and nearly punched the kid but he refrained.

"Who?!" Ooo Tony was more than just a little angry he was full out, 'I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!' type pissed. "How about my son who you seem to treat like absolute shit and then act like he's the worst person because you don't have jack shit to you name!" Ooo now Tony was tired of Flash, he didn't want to hear anything.

"Tony what's going on?" Natasha asked as her mind seemed to go to the worst possible outcome. "Someone decided it was a wonderful Idea to pick on our kid." Tony looked at every single Avenger in the room, all of them loved Peter more than anyone could ever know.

"Someone hurt my ребенок паук?!" Ooo welp there goes Nat as well. Her eyes turned red and her fist clamped together… No one hurt her baby spider. Tony and Nat just nodded to one another, whoever did it was going to pay dearly for it.

"Nat come with me." The two walked down the hall as fast as they could. Both were more or less running. "Junior?" No response, the two ran all the way down the hallway until they found Pete slumped against the water fountain… "I don't feel so good dad." Tony smiled at Parker, he always had to be funny no matter how bad the situation.

"Мой ребенок паук!" (My baby spider.) Natasha was more than pissed, like 'I want to kill that piece of S***' type pissed. Tony and Natasha both hugged Pete and helped pick him up. All the while Morgan was held in his other arm, she hated to see her brother like this…

"Petey you okay?" Pete let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No but i'll manage." Tony and, Nat held hold Pete up as they walked back to the training room. The few students gasped as Peter walked back in but, Steve and Sam were about to punch something or shed a tear.

"What happened, Junior are you okay?" Steve never wanted to see his nephew like this. And before anyone knew it a private elevator door opened and one very very scared or maybe pissed Pepper stepped out.

"TONY WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SON!" Pepper was in tears as she looked at him and the Avengers. Then the normal elevator sounded and a few more people filed in. Clint, Wanda, Happy, Bucky and Banner all came into the room.

"What's the problem? Friday called... " Their eyes landed on Peter who was being supported by Nat and Tony. "Who did this!" All of them yelled at once. Flash was hidden behind his goons who seemed to be trying to get away from him.

"I'll take Junior up to his room, Tony you deal with… Whoever did this to our son!" Nat and Pepper both held Pete up, Happy stepped over towards Tony and took Morgan from him, she didn't need to hear this. The two walked quickly behind them as they started to walk over to the elevator. Pete finale found the strength to look around and turned to face his classmates. "Ned, Mj, you guys can come with us." The two nodded and quickly followed behind Nat, Happy, and Pepper. Mj for the first time ever had a tear in her eye.

"Friday take us to the penthouse." The A.I complied and began to move the elevator upwards towards the penthouse. Mj just looked at Peter, it wasn't the worst he had ever been hurt but Flash had somehow hurt him enough to keep him from standing.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Mj was a little mad but more worried that he wasn't okay. Pete didn't speak he just looked at Nat who looked at him with a 'what do you want me to do' kind of look. Peter rolled his eyes, "Take me to my lab." Nat nodded and the two moved towards Pete's room. "Karen, open underoos." The A.I. hesitated. "Are you sure Peter? You have a level one with you?" Pete let out a sigh, she had to find out soon enough. "Yes just open the door." The bookshelf on the right side of his room moved and was replaced by a large lab.

"Karen open Juniors safe." Another part of the lab spun around to reveal a suit. Mj looked over the suit, it was gold and red in color and had a spider on the front of it. "I knew it!" She yelled and then immediately shut her mouth. "Sorry." Pete smirked and started to put on the suit.

"Why do you need the suit?" This time both Ned and Mj asked. Peter smirked and put on the mask. "Karen run a diagnostic test on me." The A.I began to run calculation after calculation and finally came up with a result... "Your are fine Peter, you have minor skin damage and muscle damage, however, other than that your fine."

"What! How… Whatever it doesn't matter." Pete just walked out of his room with the help of Nat and Pepper who help him lay down on the couch. "So… What's going to happen to my class mom?" Pepper had a small smile on her face and let loose a small chuckle.

"Tonys going to deal with them, you want to watch the show?" All of them nodded including Morgan.

**Back in the conference room.**

"Wait Peters your son? And… and…" Some of the students were about to pass out. Others were shocked but none were more surprised than Flash…

"Well I would hope he's my son, since I adopted him and he changed his name to Parker-Stark…" whatever that didn't matter… Tony was getting off track.

"Who hurt my son! I'm not gonna ask again… I'll have you all kicked off the premise immediately and I will promise you all that your career's will be ruined!" Tony was done and so was ever other team member. "Which one of you did this, I would speak up now, you won't like me when I'm angry!" Banner definitely did not like having his family hurt at all and the green guy was way less fond of it.

Bucky definitely did not like seeing his nephew hurt. "Я говорю, что мы убиваем того, кто сделал это с нашим ребенком пауком." (I say we kill whoever did this to our baby spider.) Wanda nodded in agreement and if it wasn't for Tony's restrain he probably would have let it happen.

"Flash did it Sir…" Mr. Harrington spoke up this time. Elizabeth was still completely silent during all of this. "No I did not!" Everyone rolled their eyes. "Friday throw Mr. Thompson out of my Tower and make sure everything I recorded today is published and pinned to his permanent record, also send a lawsuit to his parents."

"It's already done sir and I also forwarded the video to ever school in New York." However, the voice was not Friday's voice but Karen's voice. Some of the students jumped but Tony just laughed. "Good to hear you Karen." The A.I. did not reply and just continued to work on it's revenge. Pete was also her favorite spider after all.

"Okay now if I may say, the rest of the tour is canceled, you've all signed NDAs and I will find you if you break them… Also that's not a threat it's a fact." With that Tony walked out of the room followed by the rest of the Avengers and headed upstairs to the penthouse sweet.

Everyone walked in to see Mj, Pete, Ned, Nat, Happy, Morgan, and Pepper sitting on the couch watching the clip back laughing with popcorn. "Hey, your going to need some help with that?" The group turned around to see everyone and made room for everyone.

Tony just squeezed in between Pepper and Pete. Mj lay on Pete's other side against him and everyone else just sat wherever they could. The group ordered shawarma and began to watch a movie like the usually did on a Thursday. "Love you Junior." Tony kissed the top of Pete's head and the group sat there in comfort with their closest friends and family.

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp there is the last chapter but don't worry I'm thinking about doing a one shot type thing where every chapter is something that happens in Peter's life. All of it would be in the same Au.**

**Hopefully this is the ending everyone wanted, I would have like to have killed Flash but it's a bit much. Peter was hurt pretty badly but I think Flash just punched him in the right area, (More or less knocked the wind out of him.) So that's why Pete is so 'frail' in this. I've worked on this story on and off the past two days mainly just this chapter so hopefully it turned out okay!**

**Thanks Everyone for the favorites and Follows! Somehow this became my best story! Anyway thanks and Favorite Follow and Review**

**Vaelaa - Yea he's not going to have a life now…**

**Another binge reader - This is the last one but don't worry I've got some Ideas cooking in my head…**

**Hellspawn - Haha… Funny thing is… I've already read them, I totally didn't binge read ever field trip Au in like 3 days…**

**Blaney - Yea I love Natasha way to much not to have her be in this story and It makes sense for her to be very very protective of her ребенок паук.**

**Belbelanne - Yea Tony doesn't take kindly to people messing with his son…**

**Thanks everyone for the Reviews, I'll get to work on that one shot dump but really a dump… Some stories will be chronological others maybe not...**


End file.
